This is a renewal application of an institutional HIV/AIDS training program to continue training through years 26 to 30. We plan to train 2 postdoctoral and 4 predoctoral trainees in basic and translational research in HIV/AIDS pathogenesis topics. Our goal is to produce individuals with high quality training, in topics aligned with the NIH priorities, and who will be able to enter careers that engage them in national effort to control HIV disease and its. We have designed a training plan that is in step with the current HIV/AIDS research priorities. We will train the next generation of HIV/AIDS scientists in four focus groups of research training. These include: (1) HIV latency persistence and cure; (2) Next generation therapies; (3) Approaches to reducing HIV incidence and (4) Comorbidities and coinfections. Over the next 5 years, we will (i) Recruit highly qualified pre- and post-doctoral trainees into the program (where the pre-doctoral trainees will include both PhD and MD/PhD trainees and the post-doctoral trainees can be either PhD or MD holders); (ii) Provide opportunities for training with mentoring from outstanding basic and translational HIV/AIDS researchers at Einstein using modern, cutting edge research facilities; (iii) Provide monitoring, evaluation and advice by internal and external senior HIV/AIDS scientists; (iv) Provide a platform of regular work-in-progress meetings attended by a community of translational HIV/AIDS mentors, all current and previous T32-supported trainees in residence and other trainees of the participating trainers on a regular basis and (v) provide opportunities for career guidance for both traditional research careers (including grantsmanship mentoring) and non-traditional careers. The 15 faculty trainers on this training grant each work on national priority areas of HIV/AIDS research, engage in highly collaborative interdisciplinary research, are all funded (bringing in over 26 million dollars of federal funds to Einstein this year) and participate in a unique training program that collaborates with the Department of Microbiology and Immunology, Einstein- Montefiore Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), the MACS-WIHS Combined Clinical Cohort (MWCCS), the NIGMS-supported Cell and Molecular Biology and Genetics (CMBG) training program aimed at maximizing training opportunities for our trainees. The presence of highly relevant centers and programs, program projects focused on microbicides or pre-exposure prophylaxis (PREP) products, robustly-funded trainers and the superb research facilities, together create an exciting environment for training pre- and postdoctoral trainees in HIV/AIDS research at Einstein. This training program, as outlined in this application, plays a catalytic role to seamlessly bring together multiple opportunities for trainees in the context of our training program. This training program thus provides a comprehensive and coordinated platform for training of pre- and postdoctoral trainees in translational AIDS research at Einstein.